Strongest Guild
Strongest Guild - an implementation of the July 15, 2014 update. Its a new Event only for Guilds. ---- Guild Qualifying Match *Register: Only Chairman/Vice Chairman can register, from Monday 00:00 to Wednesday 17:30 (Server time) *Fight: After Wednesday 18:30 (Server time) *The two highest ranked guild from each server, continue forward to the next step Ninja Contest. *Members must be level 45 at least and you need 5 to start the event. Rewards Each member who participated in the event, will recieve rewards according to the guilds rank. *'Winning Guild:' **Big Potency Pill*50 **Channeling Scroll*50 **Lv.4 Jade Box*2 *'Second Place:' **Big Potency Pill*30 **Channeling Scroll*30 **Lv.3 Jade Box*2 *'Third Place:' **Big Potency Pill*20 **Channeling Scroll*20 **Lv.2 Jade Box*2 *'Top Ten:' **Big Potency Pill*15 **Channeling Scroll*10 **Lv.2 Jade Box*2 ---- Ninja Contest *Register: Two highest ranked guilds from Qualifying Match will automatically be registered to 00:00 Thursday (Servertime) *Fight: After 00:00 Thursday *Winners: 16 Guilds goes to the King Group after winning both their matches. *Losers: 16 Guilds goes to the Advanced Group after winning one of their matches. *Eliminated: The guilds that lose both their matches will be eliminated. Rewards Each Member who participated in the event, will recieve rewards according to the guilds rank. *'Winners Group:' **Big Potency Pill*50 **Accessory Spar*200 **Gold Evolution Scroll*3 *'Losers Group:' **Big Potency Pill*30 **Accessory Spar*150 **Gold Evolution Scroll*3 *'Participation:' **Big Potency Pill*20 **Accessory Spar*100 **Gold Evolution Scroll*2 ---- Server Fight Finals *Fight at Sunday 16:15 Server time *The 16 People in either group will Fight in a tournament type of battles vs other people from their own group. When a guild lose it is eliminated, if a guild win a match it continues til it either lose or beat all the other guilds in the group. *First the King Group will be fought and the winner from this group will end up in the Peak Group. *Afterwards the Advanced Group will be fought and the winner from this group will fight the King Group winner in the Peak Group For the Strongest Guild Title. *While the battles go on people that are in a guild (Even eliminated guilds) can bet on which guild they think is going to win each match. *You can bet 500K, 1000K or 2000K Silver, if your guess is correct you will get ??K, ??K, 3000k Silver back, if your guess is wrong you will get ??K, ??K, 200k Silver. (These values are if you bet on the guild that has had the highest amount betted on it. When you bet on an underdog you will get more silver on both correct and incorrect guess.) Rewards Each Member who participated in the event, will recieve rewards according to the guilds rank. *'Champion of Top Group:' **Advanced Potency Pill*50 **Gold Evolution Scroll*12 **Lv.4 Jade Box*12 *'Champion of King Group:' **Advanced Potency Pill*30 **Gold Evolution Scroll*6 **Lv.3 Jade Box*12 *'Champion of Advanced Group' **Advanced Potency Pill*20 **Gold Evolution Scroll*3 **Lv.2 Jade Box*12 *'Participation Reward:' **Advanced Potency Pill*5 **Gold Evolution Scroll*1 **Lv.1 Jade Box*12 Category:Guild Category:Guides Category:Daily Course